


Tulips Together

by VeeTheRee



Series: Take It Or Leaf It [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Blow Jobs, Cas has a tattoo, Castiel & Kelly Kline Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cats, Dean Winchester Cooks, Developing Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Florist Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kelly is all about the gossip today she knows what's up, M/M, also, anyway I really enjoy this AU, flowershop au, i dont make the rules i'm sorry, listen cas is thirsty ok, no i'm not, so is dean, yo it's going all out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheRee/pseuds/VeeTheRee
Summary: Cas and Dean wake up after their shared night together after Cas offered Dean a place to take a shower at, and it goes all domestic (and later hot). Dean cooks breakfast, Cas takes a cold shower, and Daphne and Velma are fluffy. Also, Kelly is smug, and very excited to finally see Cas stop pining and be in his boxers with Dean standing behind him and grinning madly."What flower is on your face? Your tulips."A destiel Flowershop AU
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Take It Or Leaf It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178978
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Tulips Together

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the previous part! There is more coming, hehe! We need to see their *official* date if you don't count the numerous hours spent at the flower shop off-screen; and then more dates, and have them meet Kelly and Charlie and Sam and Bobby and - everyone.   
> That said, I am accepting prompts for the _It's the Fluffy Destiel That Keeps Us Going_ series, where I posted the first part to, originally, so feel free to leave suggestions (I was thinking hogwarts au next? pupils or teachers?)   
> You can also drop them [on my tumblr!](https://majesticnerdynerd.tumblr.com/) You're all welcome there!
> 
> I'll leave you to read now, enjoy!

Sun rays crawled lazily through the slits in the curtains, warm and glowing, slowly creeping their way to the semi-awake bodies lying in Castiel’s bed. There, in a bundle consisting of a bed sheet and thin blankets, lay Cas on his side, Dean hugging him from behind, nuzzling the back of his neck, both spent and still half asleep despite the amazing morning sex they’d just had. 

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Cas interlaced his fingers with Dean’s where he reached around his chest to cradle him closer. Dean kissed his skin, tenderly, almost reverently, between his shoulder blades, shoulders, arms, wherever he wanted. 

“I wouldn’t guess you to have a tattoo,” he said after a while, voice still rough with sleep. Goosebumps prickled across his skin when Dean traced the ink lines with his fingers. 

“I had a rebellious phase,” Cas smiled in his pillow, remembering how enraged his older siblings were (except two) that he had the _audacity_. He chose a tattoo of wings that spanned over the expanse of his back, the feathers detailed and numerous. It took hours to get done, and the pain was worth it. 

“It looks cool. I like it.” A kiss. “But I don’t like lying in my own cum for all its worth.”

“Go take a cold shower.”

Dean rolled Cas over so that he was lying on his back. He stretched his limbs, yawning, refusing to open his eyes yet. The room was dark enough for the light outside not to be intruding too much, and the AC kept the apartment comfortably cool for them not to be sweating bullets. 

“Wanna join me, sunshine?” Dean kissed his sternum, then his neck, and at last his lips. 

“I’m too lazy to get up yet,” Cas rasped, burrowing his head under the pillows. “Go ahead. I deserve five minutes after the night we’ve had.”

“That, you do. Uh, where do you keep your towels?”

“Bathroom rack on the left of the shower,” Cas mumbled, already drifting back to sleep. He tuned out whatever Dean was saying, but he felt a blanket being tossed at his belly and groin as he walked out. 

The moment Dean reached the door and opened it, Velma and Daphne barged in, yelling and hungry. Cas groaned, curling into a fetal position as his cats jumped on the bed to demand answers for not being fed yet. He had to admit, they had some common courtesy for not screaming the apartment down sooner, but when he looked at the clock on his nightstand, he realised it was still relatively early; just after seven. 

“Well,” Dean laughed as the cats pawed their way to Cas to assault him and bully him out of the bed, “Seems like you’ve got to get up, buddy.”

“Meow!”

“See? You tell him, Daphne.” Dean disappeared and the groans of pipes and plumbing let him know that he started the shower. 

Cas took a peek at his audience. “That was Velma,” he said. With a defeated sigh, he sat up, petting the feline devils to ease their wrath. “Is this penance for my sins?”

“Meow.”

“Great. Alright, fine, I’m coming.” He scooted to the edge of the bed, the cats jumping to the floor to see that he keeps his promise. He got a fresh pair of boxers on and went to feed the cats, then returned to shed the bed sheets. He tied the dirty, sweaty stuff into a bundle and left it outside the bedroom for later. 

He heard Dean singing _Walking On Sunshine_ in the shower. Smiling to himself, Cas remembered that he probably has no clean underwear, what with their hasty arrival yesterday; he should lend him some. 

“Dean?” he knocked on the door.

“Yeah?”

Cas peered in; the shower curtain was drawn over the shower, not that it mattered, especially since they fooled around for hours after dark. “I’ll leave some clean underwear at the sink.”

“Thanks!”

Back in the kitchen, Velma and Daphne licked at their teeth, their hunger sated. On the other hand, Cas’ had only begun to show. His stomach grumbled, but his cupboards yielded nothing worth of breakfast. He ran out of cereals and also peanut butter. His fridge yawned with emptiness alike, the only products there being eggs, a small block of cheese, milk, and tomatoes and yoghurts, some of which have seen better days. Welp. That’s embarrassing. Why is he like this? Kelly chastised him for not keeping better track of his perishables, but as long as none of it mutated into a humanoid monster or a blob, Cas figured he’ll live. 

“Shower’s free,” Dean announced, padding into the open space. In the meantime that Cas was busy evaluating their breakfast choices, he must have gone back to the bedroom for he had his t-shirt on. His hair was damp and ruffled. He looked delicious. “Like what you see?”

“Very much so,” Cas said. He gestured vaguely at the counters and cupboards and fridge behind him. “Uhm, make yourself at home? I didn’t stock up on food, but I made coffee and maybe you’ll find something I missed.”

“Okay.” Dean came up to him, put his hands on Cas’ hips and kissed him before swatting his butt and prompting him towards the bathroom. “Now go shower. You stink.”

Cas rolled his eyes but left him there, Daphne and Velma shyly checking the visitor out now that they got a proper chance. Shower was a quick ordeal. Get under the stream, turn to cold, shampoo, rinse, get out. He used the towel to wipe the floor tiles too since he got water everywhere and put his clean black boxers on. Why bother wearing anything else?

Out in the corridor a rich, savoury smell filled his nostrils, and Cas inhaled as much as his lungs could take. He followed it back to where Dean was, sizzling noises deafening everyone in the vicinity. Velma and Daphne sat on the counter, neck craned elegantly as they waited to see what the big human would create. Cas raised an eyebrow at the scene, feeling a little out of place in his own flat, and a little dumb – shouldn’t he be the one who cooks for the host? Well, it’s not like he’s ever been conventional. Plus, he did tell Dean to make himself at home. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Dean said at that moment, as if reading his mind. 

“Sorry?” Cas was torn out from his trance, quite enchanted by the idea of having Dean over _a lot_ more if the sight of him standing at the stove, a coffee much in hand, a spatula in the other, comfortable and domestic, was anything to go by. 

Dean put his mug on the counter and turned the heat on the stove down, taking the pan off. He’d taken out two plates already that he had laid out on the kitchen island and he divided the scrambled eggs into two portions. He smiled at Cas, who had taken a seat in the meantime, and put the frying pan in the sink. 

“Don’t wanna impose myself or anything,” Dean said, handing Cas a fork and a piece of bread. “But I thought we could both use some sustenance.”

“I’m sorry I don’t have more,” Cas said, flushing. Dean reached over the kitchen island and took his hand, thumb gently brushing the ridge of his knuckles. 

“Hey, it’s not like you expected a longer visit,” he said cheekily. He impaled the egg curds with his fork and swallowed a mouthful. “Besides, you can do great meals with little ingredients.”

Cas followed his example and tasted the scrambled eggs. Ooh, they were salted just right, not dried out as he sometimes did when he attempted to cook, and the curds were pillowy soft. “Oh, it’s perfect.”

“Having a food orgasm in front of me, that’s flattering,” Dean grinned. Velma jumped up and slowly crept forward, sniffing the air as Cas ate the last of his portion. Not having eaten in a couple hours reflected his appetite. He let Velma lick the plate clean, and Daphne joined her shortly after, but begged Dean for approval. “You want some, kitty? Have at thee.”

He let her have a bite from his fork, the last mouthful, and Daphne lumped it down immediately. Dean petted her long coat, the cat arching her back towards the tender touch. 

“They like you,” Cas commented, rubbing his belly. God, he didn’t remember how long it was since he’d had such a good breakfast. 

“Do they?”

“Yes. They’re usually shy and hide, but you seem to be some sort of cat magnet.”

“Well, they’re cute. And they also don’t make me sneeze, so that’s bonus points for them.”

“And you are not obnoxious and you cook amazing breakfast, so there’s your bonus.”

Dean winked. “I’m honoured.”

“Here,” Cas said, standing up as he gathered their plates, “I’ll take these.”

Daphne and Velma scurried off to their Cat Tower of Doom, as Cas called it, presumably to plot the downfall of humanity. Cas washed the dishes and let them dry on a rack, then poured himself coffee and went to lean into Dean and nuzzle his hair. Dean’s palm was warm on his hip, but not uncomfortably so. 

“Thank you for the amazing breakfast,” Cas said, kissing his temple. “I think I’ll keep you.”

“That’s very generous of you, gorgeous. By the way, when you said you had a small apartment, I didn’t imagine… this.”

Dean gestured at the space in front of them. Oh, yes. It was a bit of an understatement, wasn’t it? His apartment was quite vast, but the lack of additional furniture further strengthened the assumption that it was bigger than it was in reality. The Cat Tower of Doom took up space across one whole wall in the living room on the right from their current point of view. The kitchen was conjoined with the room, overlooking it, and it allowed for conversation to float freely. Other than that there was the bathroom and the not-so-small bedroom which contained the very convenient king sized bed. The living room housed a couch wide enough for five people to fit on it, and Cas had a plasma hung up on the wall facing it. There were no bookshelves, all his books sat atop each other in stacks, some of them looking dangerously close to resembling the Tower of Pisa. The cats respected it just enough to never bump into it and send it tumbling down. But the special part of the apartment waited just outside the drawn rainbow curtains.

“I concede that I may have given you a different picture,” Cas mused. He went to open the curtains, listening to Dean whistle at the revealed sight. “Quite the view, huh?”

“Jeez, Cas, do you ever take time off your job?” Dean shuffled to where he stood, eyes wide. 

Cas’ apartment had a larger balcony attached to it compared to the rest of the building: an advantage of living almost on the roof. And even though the interior might be bare, Cas made sure to bring his friends with him, but Kelly told him to keep it moderate. So of course he invested into having a rooftop garden. It was fairly small, but hey, it brought joy nonetheless, though he had to ensure the flowers were non toxic for cats. 

“This is the hobby part, more or less,” Cas said. “Life is better when it’s greener. And prettier.”

“No doubt. You’ve got a green thumb alright. Why not have them inside?”

“The cats like to poop in the pots and play with the dirt.”

“Ah.”

“And I rather they don’t eat the leaves, we had that situation once. I don’t have toxic plants around, but still.”

“What if you got fake plants inside?” The deadpan expression Cas gave him shut Dean up and he pretended he didn’t exist for five seconds as he inconspicuously sipped his coffee. “Got it, chief.”

Cas shook his head, fighting the smile that threatened to break out across his face, and he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Velma and Daphne rubbed their heads and tails on their calves, their whiskers tingling Dean and Cas’ exposed skin. Cas bent to pick up Daphne, nuzzling her ginger fur and Dean crouched to get on Velma’s level. He did great around them, and the cats clearly adored him. Cas kissed the top of Daphne’s head and put her on a cushion on the Tower of Doom to rest. 

A knock on the front door popped their illusion of quiet solitude. Rude. It was Kelly. “Cas? Are we still going shopping today? You didn’t check my messages so I’m checking up on you!”

Cas sighed, shooting Dean an apologetic look and he went to the hall. He kept the chain lock in place so that only a thin crease would open for him to peek through. “Kelly,” he said, blinking into the bright light in the hall. 

“There you are!” she smiled. Then she frowned. “To be honest, I worried you were dead and your cats ate you. Why the chain lock?”

“I’m in my underwear.”

“Why?”

“I’m at home? And besides, why would I die? I’m healthy, I exercise, and my cats are not going to eat me if I drop dead, which, as I just said, is highly unlikely.”

“You’re almost thirty,” Kelly reminded him. “And sure, you’re home, but you’re hiding something.”

“Am I?”

“He is!” Dean appeared from behind him, peeking through the slit in the doorway. “Hello! I’m Dean. I can confirm Cas is _very_ healthy, no need to worry about him dying. I made sure he’s fine _all night_.”

Kelly’s jaw dropped, and the light behind her eyes brightened up like a Christmas tree. Cas didn’t even blush, he merely stared into distant space as though he were on an episode of The Office. 

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!” she squealed, stomping in one place, pointing a forefinger at them. “Is it _Dean_ Dean?”

Cas rested his brow on the edge of the door as Dean’s hand cupped his hip. “Yes, he is. Do you mind?”

“Mind what, telling him how long you stared at his ass? Not at all!” Kelly tried to get in, but Cas stopped her. 

“Hey! We’re both half-naked, can this wait for some other time?”

“I think this is the perfect opportunity,” Kelly said, swatting him in the face as she blindly tried to unlock the chain. Cas slapped her hand away. Dean giggled, so he glared at him too, but without the heat. “Show me your handsome man!”

“Yeah, Cas, show me off!”

Peer pressured to open the door, he still stopped Kelly from entering. “ _Hold on, you crazy woman_.” Dean swatted him on the butt for such an insensitive comment. Kelly grinned innocently. Oh no. The devils are forming a coalition to dance at his grave where they buried his dignity. “Right, to the point. _You_ want to go shopping for groceries.”

“Yeah, because I have a car, and you need to go with me because you probably ran out of food by now.”

“Wow, she’s good,” said Dean. He was leaning against the wall, happy and giddy. 

“Thank you, Dean! I like him Cas, keep him.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Ass. But yeah, are we going or are you too busy?” Kelly wiggled her eyebrows, and Cas wished he were struck down by lightning and wiped off the face of the Earth. Fortunately, he was past the point of caring. In the end, he was the one only in his boxers standing in the doorway. Even Dean bothered to put on a shirt. Eh, too much work. 

“He’s not at the moment, but I won’t steal him for too long,” Dean winked. Cas frowned at him. 

“Why not?”

“Because I just got a text from Bobby. He needs my help at the junkyard today, so I need to get going in like fifteen minutes.”

“Oh.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, sorry buddy. But I’ll make it up to you later.”

“So we can still go grocery shopping together?” Kelly asked, looking from one to the other. Cas nodded. 

“Sure. If Dean has to leave, I’ll go. You’re right, I have almost nothing to eat.”

“What kind of host are you? Dean, did he make you starve?”

“No,” he laughed. “Thirsty for sure, though.”

Cas made a poker face, groaning internally and he slowly started closing the door. “I’ll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes.”

“I’ll wait!” Kelly grinned, waving at them. “Bye, Dean! I’ll interrogate you later!”

“Let’s gossip about Cas too, shall we?”

“You bet!”

Cas shut the door. He banged his head on them, groaning. Dean hugged him from behind, kissing the skin between his shoulder blades. The stubble on his cheek sent shivers down Cas’ spine, and he leaned into him, sighing. 

“That was Kelly, by the way,” he said, letting out a small laugh. It was humorous, really. He wasn’t mad about her comments, he’d do the same, and they both know it. 

“She’s cool,” Dean said, patting Cas on the hip. “And I will definitely dig up all the embarrassing stories she has of you.”

He stepped back and went into the bedroom to get his jeans, but Cas pounced on him, pushing him on the bed. Dean let out a gasp as Cas pulled his boxer down to his knees and off. He settled between Dean’s legs, kneeling on the side of the bed. Dean sat up, fingers splaying into Cas’ black hair, groin bucking forward as Cas nosed his erection where it stood up.

Cas looked up from under his lashes, leaning onto Dean’s thighs, running his palms over them. “Not to keep scores, but I think I owe you for the nice wake-up call this morning.”

“You don’t – _holy_ –” Dean’s pointless mannerism was cut off by Cas licking a broad, wet stripe up his shaft and head, only to repeat it two more times. The grip on his hair strengthened, but Dean didn’t pull at it yet. He undulated his hips forward, seeking out Cas’ wicked mouth that teased and teased with small kisses and long licks while his hands roamed across the exposed skin of Dean’s legs. 

Dean whimpered, but Cas took delight in this little torture of his. He mouthed the length of Dean’s cock, lips tracing the veins up to the glans, licking a small stripe over the head to taste the pre-come there. He flicked his tongue at his frenulum, to which Dean reacted by plopping backwards on the bed, legs spreading wider. Cas stroked a fingertip up Dean’s inner thigh and balls, relishing the sounds he made, the sweet, begging _please, Cas, please_ that made Cas feel even hotter inside. 

Cas looked up to see Dean on his elbows, t-shirt rucked up his belly, cock straining. And so, he pinned him down by his hips, hands on each side, and swallowed him up as far as he could, covering the rest with his hand. Dean moaned, and Cas moaned in response, sending miniature vibrations through him, and Dean keened. Cas bobbed his head, letting the tip of his tongue swirl over the head, bobbed down, and sucked. Now, Dean pulled at his hair, sending sparks of arousal down Cas’ spine, pooling in his groin. 

“Cas – I’m – I’m gonna – fuh – _fuck_ –” Dean shouted, hips jerking upwards, coming and coming, and Cas swallowed. He climbed up and lied next to Dean, who was breathing heavy, eyes closed, arms spread as wide as his legs still. 

“So I take you liked it,” Cas said cheekily, grinning madly, chin propped up on a fist. 

Dean pried his eyes open. “ _Liked it?_ I loved it. Jesus Christ, Cas. I came like a bottle rocket.”

“I’m glad.” He let himself be scooped into Dean’s arms, kissing him deeply. And he loved this, being with Dean, in the flower shop or here at his flat, anywhere. He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table. “Oops. Your time’s almost up.”

“You and your foreplay,” Dean huffed, smirking. He hugged Cas closer to his chest, planting a kiss on the top of his head. “And now I’m sweaty again.”

“You’re welcome. Now shoo before you stink up the bed.”

“Or, we could fool around a little more?”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “And keep Bobby waiting? I don’t think he’d appreciate that.”

“I’m trying to be a gentleman here and offer to suck your dick, you dick.”

“I know,” Cas said, sucking on Dean’s lower lip. “But.”

“Butt?” Dean squeezed, eliciting a tiny squeal from Cas. 

Cas swatted his hand away, tried to glare and failed. “Not yet. How long are you going to be at Bobby’s?”

“The whole day, he likes to use me like a villain in some Oliver Twist story.”

“I’m not sure it went like that.”

“Well, I feel like it. But I don’t mind, and he keeps his beer cool.”

Cas gave him a pointed stare. “I hope you don’t drive inebriated.”

“What? No. I’m a very responsible driver, sunshine.”

“Good, your car deserves as much. But back to my plan.” He traced a finger up and down Dean’s sternum. “So, you go help your friend, I go grocery shopping with my own and stock up on food. I will be done much sooner than you, so I’m going to clean up, bully Kelly into giving me a ride to the flower shop so I can check up on my buddies there, get filthy, come back, have shower…”

“Oh yeah?”

“Then I’ll probably watch Breaking Bad, because hey, it’s a cool show, and Daphne and Velma are going to join me. Also because the AC circulates the air perfectly on the sofa.”

“Does it? We have to try that out.”

“Oh, believe me, we will. But, I figure that by the time I’m done with chores and my leisure activities, you should be done at Bobby’s. So, you will get back here, have a shower which I may or may not join…”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Sound intriguing.”

“I know,” Cas wiggled his. “And then, you can teach me to cook how you promised. And _then_ …”

“Yeah?”

“We cuddle Velma and Daphne because they need love and affection.”

Dean turned them over, so that now he was looming over Cas. “Sunshine, Daphne and Velma will not be the only ones getting love and affection tonight, trust me.” Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and Cas felt himself smile. Love and affection indeed.

“Don’t forget sex,” he said. Dean barked out a laugh and sat up. 

“That’s a specialty just for you, Cas.” He pulled his borrowed boxers up, followed by his jeans. Dean had a really nice butt. And stomach. And abs and pecs and biceps and… pretty much everything. The tiny freckles dotting his adamant skin, the brown of his short hair, his green eyes that shone brighter in the sun and when he was looking at Cas… It was a sight to behold. 

“You’re beautiful, did you know that?” Cas said suddenly as Dean tightened the belt on his jeans. His eyebrows hitched up, certainly not expecting such a confession. 

“Beautiful as in ‘has a beautiful dick worth sucking’ or…?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “No, you vulgar creature. It’s just… you. As a whole.”

The look Dean gave him was soft, eyes going wide for a moment before his lips tilted upwards in a small smile. His beautiful Dean. He came over to where Cas was lying down and gave him a sweet kiss, nosing his cheek. “Thank you. You don’t look half bad yourself.”

“Flatterer. My ass is nicer than yours, though.”

“It’s a very nice ass, truly.” He palmed Cas’ crotch. “Don’t think I forgot about this guy here. I’m coming back and we’re finishing this!”

“I sure hope we do,” Cas grinned, nudging Dean with his knee. “Now go or you’ll be late.”

One kiss later, Dean was bidding the kitty ladies and Cas a goodbye, a look full of love on his face. Cas had five minutes before Kelly barged into the flat to drag him out to the shops. He had to get in the shower, have a wank, and stay put for the evening. He sent a selfie to Dean that showed him from the waist up, winking at him from the mirror, set the phone down on a counter, and went to get a cold, cold shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also!! What should Dean teach Cas to cook? I haven't decided yet :3  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Vee


End file.
